It is well known to use, in pickup trucks and the like, rugged boxes which are generally mounted toward the front of the bed of the pickup truck and which extend completely across the pickup truck. These toolboxes include a lower part which extends down into the bed, but preferably not all the way down to the surface of the bed, and an upper part which is longer than the lower part, such that it extends onto the top of the side panels of the truck. Since the bottom of the lower part does not generally engage the surface of the bed, the full weight of the box generally rests on the tops of the side panels.
The usefulness of these boxes is virtually unlimited, and hence they are often referred to as "utility boxes". However, they are more commonly referred to as toolboxes; and accordingly in the present specification the term "toolbox" will be used generically, although it is understood that this term is applicable to a box of this type, regardless of its ultimate use.
Toolboxes of this type are described in several previous U.S. patents including the Applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,519. Other prior patents showing this type of toolbox include the Parker, et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,640,424, Grossman U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,011, Waters U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,669, Van Kirk U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,665 and Bonstead, et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,330. The toolboxes shown in all of these patents are of the type wherein a lower part fits down between the side panels and an upper part extends over the tops of the side panels. In some of these patents the lower part does not extend all the way down to the truck bed surface, such that the full weight of the toolbox rests on the tops of the side panels, while in other of these patents the lower part or an extension thereof does extend down to the surface of the bed such that at least a portion of the weight of the toolbox is received by the bed surface.
In use, these toolboxes are subjected to significant forces tending to dislodge them from their desired position as the pickup truck engages road bumps, turns at even reasonably high speeds, etc. Therefore, all toolboxes of this type, whether or not a portion of the load rests on the bed surface, must be securely attached to the pickup truck itself.
At present, the primary technique for securing toolboxes of this type to the pickup truck is to drill holes through the bottom of the upper part which is positioned over the top of the side panels and to drill matching holes through the top surface of the side panels themselves and then to use a suitable nut and bolt connection to positively secure the toolbox to the tops of the side panels. However, it will be apparent that this known technique is highly disadvantageous. If the pickup truck owner decides to subsequently remove the toolbox, he is left with unsightly holes in the tops of the side panels. Also, such holes provide exposed metal areas at which rust formation can be initiated.
Thus, a need exists for a new and improved arrangement for positively securing toolboxes of the present type to the pickup truck beds which overcomes the disadvantages of the known technique.